


The Right Star

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, And not in the porn fun way, Gen, M/M, This is just plotless...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: The man who had been crushed by the sky and burned by the stars just wanted to stay on ground.But maybe Shiro was made to touch the sky and reach the stars. (Written for the third day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Sky/Stars")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the third day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Sky/Stars"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

“Keep up like this and you will touch the stars!”

“The sky is your limit!”

Those were things that they used to say to Shiro when he was on Galaxy Garrison.

He was their prodigy.

He was their pride and joy.

He was their golden boy with a killer smile.

What they didn’t told him was that the sky is only an interpretation of your mind or something infinite. Although it is poetic to say to some that they have no limit, it could be also terrifying.

They all expected him to do the impossible.

And Shiro did.

Shiro obeyed and followed orders like a stupid dog following commands.

“Train hard, Shiro, we know you can.”

“Study harder, Shiro, we know you should”

“Go to Kerberos, Shiro, we know you must. It is your choice, you must go. Go reach for the stars!”

He hated them so hard for not telling him how the infinite could crush anyone who tried to reach it, one way or another.

Also, stars are burning spheres of hydrogen and other substances.

What they didn’t told him: reach for a star and you will die.

One way or another.

Crushed by work or burned by some freak accident made by Fate itself.

Oh, and Fate burned Shiro.

He burned his soul, just as Apollo had burned the careless Icarus.

But his flames were purple, not yellow.

Purple, like the Galra ships light.

Purple like the colour of Haggar’s robes.

Purple like the skin of those vicious creatures.

Oh, but purple flames had burned him just like any other cruel star.

“Reach for the sky” they said.

“Touch the stars” they said.

But they didn’t tell him about all the bridges that he had to burn along the way.

All the family that he pushed away because he was training too hard.

All the friends that he didn’t had the time because of his hard studying routine.

The boyfriend with eyes blue as the sky and a fiery star in his heart that didn’t want to talk to him since he accepted the Kerberos mission.

He was alone in a Galra prison cell and he guessed that people didn’t even would mourn him for too long.

Maybe his family would remise him, but just because he was their child. It would be easy to forgive all the times he didn’t call or didn’t spent the holidays with them just because they shared blood and because he was presumed dead.

His old friends probably would barely remember him after a while. The arrogant Takashi Shirogane. Disappear at Kerberos. Yeah, he was on my class. Can’t remember much of him, he never mingled.

It hurts to think of Keith with other men, but that was what probably happened already. Handsome talented dorky Keith, with his love for fast machines and moved by his own inner star. Men like him didn’t stay alone for too long.

Shiro had burned everything so he could reach the sky and the stars, and now he paid the price.

Alone and broken in a Galra prison cell.

It was almost a joke that they called him the “Champion”.

He didn’t feel like a champion.

He became a monster, a shadow of what he had been.

His mind played tricks with him, forgetting things about his time as captive.

But he would never forget his mother hugs and his father smile.

Or the nights out with friends, drinking beer and staring at the night sky, laughing and listening to music.

Or Keith’s naked body near his on the bed.

His brain wanted to forget.

Desperately.

Forget the sky.

Forget the stars.

But a fear was constant on his mind, even with everything falling apart:

He needed to go back to Earth.

He needed to find that Voltron thing that the Galra talked so much and make it protect his Earth.

He needed to get his head out of the sky.

Go back to the ground.

Escaping was hard and painful and difficult, but at least his pilot skills were worth of something.

He just needed to talk to the Garrison.

They had loved him!

He was their Golden Boy!

They needed at least to listen to him!

And after that…

After that…

After that, the man who had been crushed by the sky and burned by the stars just wanted to stay on ground.

To have roots.

To be safe.

To never reach high ever again.

To feel grounded again just for once.

Oh, but since when Shiro ever got what he wanted?

He wanted to touch the sky, and the sky crushed him.

He wanted to reach for the stars, and they burned him.

He wanted to warn people about the Galra, and they ignored him.

Treated him like a freaking alien.

Put him under.

His last thoughts were that he would never be grounded and safe ever again.

Shiro woke up to a dream.

A dream like reality.

He was on Keith’s arms once again.

Keith had saved him.

Saved him from the Garrison, the Crushing Sky and the Burning Stars.

He was familiar.

Safe.

Grounding.

And yet, he had the sky on his eyes and a star on his heart.

And Shiro was lost over and over again.

He reached for the sky again, and this time he wasn’t crushed, but loved.

He reached for the stars, and they warmed him, made him feel safe.

Maybe Shiro was made to reach for the stars.

He was the Black paladin of Voltron, guardian of the Sky, after all.

But maybe (just maybe) he needed to search for the right star to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm a little late, but it is better.
> 
> Also I'm sleep deprived and I HAAAAAAATE the Star/Sky/Space themes -_-  
> Like, from Keith week, Sheith Week and Shiro Week, this is the third time that I have to pull out of my ass something with this theme -_-  
> This is something for fanartists because, honestly, it would be fucking easy to make Shiro just looking at the sky.  
> But I'm a writer, so I'm always screwed with this them -_-  
> Fuck me.
> 
> Also, I'm sleep deprived and tired AND PISSED WITH THE FANDOM, so I got lazy, and when I got lazy I make cheesy romances.  
> And this theme sucks.  
> So:  
> Exhausted author + difficult theme = Stupid plotless romance.  
> At least this is how I read this.
> 
> Goddess... I need to sleep...
> 
> And the worst part is barely receiving feedback ._.
> 
> fuck me, I need sleep.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
